


Good For You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Unrequited Love, cross dressing, iwaoi - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi smiled to himself. He never realized how beautiful Oikawa actually looked, but his heart aches at the thought that Oikawa wouldn’t really feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again,  
> so this one was inspired by ANOTHER Arctic Monkeys song called 505,  
> Which isn't really about a dom/sub relationship, if I wanted to I could've just made a fic based on Suck It And See (Something to look forward to(?))  
> -XoXvl

_My place. Now._

The message from Oikawa said, making a shiver run down Iwaizumi’s spine as he started walking down the hallway of his office, grabbing his coat by his desk. There was somehow such a demand in Oikawa’s voice in his head, and Iwaizumi really hates it when Oikawa gets mad. He doesn’t want any punishment tonight, as well.

He pushes each arm into his coat sleeves, feeling his phone vibrate yet again in his jeans pocket.

_Knock on my bedroom door three times and wait exactly five seconds before coming in.  
No complaints, questions whatsoever. _

Yet another shiver made its way down Iwaizumi’s spine, making the car keys in his hands jingle silently due to the fact that he was indeed trembling lightly.

Oikawa wasn’t his boyfriend, fiancé, or anything that has to do with a solid relationship. Oikawa was his _master_ pathetically speaking, even though Iwaizumi always felt like he was superior to Oikawa, and he as well looks like he’s superior to Oikawa. Which makes him feel so weak every time Oikawa would bind his hands to a post, cover his eyes with a blindfold, gag him when he would, and pleasure himself on Iwaizumi’s dick like he was hungry for it. Moaning like a whore as he fucks himself on his sub’s dick.

Talk about ironic. Too bottom to be a dominant I see.

There would be times where Iwaizumi would receive, bound in rope or just simply handcuffed to the bed. Either way, just thinking of the things Oikawa had in store for him, still gives him a raging boner as he rushes down the street in his car.

He heard his phone vibrate by the passenger’s side, his eyes daring a glimpse at the text Oikawa had sent him.

_Gon’ tie you up so good, baby… get here soon please?_

Iwaizumi audibly moaned at the message, his pants tightening as he stared at the red light that flashes before him. He urged the seconds faster as his mind danced all around the possibilities that Oikawa would have him do. Maybe he’d make Iwaizumi beg on his knees. Maybe he’d choke him with his bare hands.

The thought of asphyxiation by Oikawa’s hands made Iwaizumi elicit a low groan, stepping on the gas pedal before he heard his phone vibrate yet _again_.

_You’re taking too long… don’t make me start counting, Iwa-chan…_

Iwaizumi panicked in his seat, his eyes dancing between his phone screen and the road before him.

_One…_

Shit, he started counting.

Iwaizumi gasped audibly, almost missing a turn toward Oikawa’s street number.

_Two…_

He made a sharp turn once more before practically _murdering_ his car engine, stepping out of it as he grabbed his phone by the passenger’s seat and started climbing the short flight of stairs leading to Oikawa’s front door. He was so close to the door before his phone vibrated one last time in his tight jeans.

_Three._

A knife twisted at the thought that he’d fall short. Oikawa might punish him for this. He groaned silently as his hand grabbed the door knob, twisting it and letting himself inside the dimly lit house. “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi muttered silently, almost just above a whisper.

He remembered the first text message Oikawa had sent him. His heart was thumping against his chest as he unbuttoned is coat, setting it by the hanger in front of the staircase leading to the second floor, the whole floor belonging to Oikawa’s bedroom, the back of it being his own _storage_.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before he knocked exactly three times on the dark wooden door, feeling his heart almost jump at the sound of sheets shifting behind the door. Iwaizumi counted to five in his head, his eyes closed.

He turned the knob, pushing the door gently opened. He held back a groan at the sight of Oikawa in a skirt. _A fucking skirt._

Pink pastel flare skirt, short just barely below his ass, black garters and velvet black thigh high socks to complement the look, a loose white shirt clung onto his back, knotted by the rim of it, making it clear that the shirt was a size bigger than his. Iwaizumi got a double take at the shirt Oikawa was wearing. His eyes widened.

“Took you long enough, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, followed by a small chuckle that was so hot it was practically illegal or some shit.

Iwaizumi gulped. “Sorry, Oikawa, I was—“

“Did I say you could talk to me?”

Iwaizumi recoiled, feeling himself shrink.

Oikawa raised a hand and made a beckoning motion for Iwaizumi to approach. And Iwaizumi did, obedient as a puppy.

Oikawa took a few steps forward himself, closing the gap between him and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched as he stared down at his feet, too scared to face Oikawa in the eye.

“What took you so long?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left, a finger finding its way below Iwaizumi’s chin to lift it up. “Hm?”

Iwaizumi stayed silent. Oikawa smiled, content with his reaction. “Good boy…” he muttered, lifting the neckline of the shirt to his nostrils. “Mmm you smell so good, Iwa-chan, I don’t know why, but you just do…” Oikawa sighed, breathing in the scent on Iwaizumi’s shirt on his skin.

“Sorry if I ruined it by knotting it this way, I’ll assure you to purchase a new one to replace this one.”

Iwaizumi nodded, his eyes dark with lust as Oikawa started tracing his fingers along his biceps. “I want you on the bed baby, do that for me yeah?” Iwaizumi nodded again, walking off toward the bed, turning around to face Oikawa.

“Clothes off baby, obviously,” Oikawa chuckled, eyes raving over Iwaizumi like a tiger would a prey.

Iwaizumi didn’t show hesitation as his hands reached for the first button on his crisp white work shirt, trailing downward and downward by the second. Before he even knows it, he started shrugging the material off his back, tossing it somewhere he didn’t care as his hands started to work his belt.

Oikawa made a waving movement with his index finger. “Na-ah-uh Iwa-chan, that’s mine to do...” He purred before beckoning for Iwaizumi to lie down. And Iwaizumi did.

Oikawa was suddenly by his side, grabbing his hand as he cuffed one to the bedpost, the other with a different handcuff. Iwaizumi held back a moan as Oikawa’s hand wandered over the bare skin of his chest, tracing every outline of his six pack with a finger, gaining higher and higher till his finger was on Iwaizumi’s chin.

“What’s our safe word, baby?” Oikawa whispered huskily, a blindfold ready in his hands. Iwaizumi  gulped before pronouncing the word loud and clear. “Red.”

“Good. And you promise to use that word if you feel uncomfortable, and if I ever hurt you during process?”

Iwaizumi nodded.

Oikawa smiled victoriously before he tied the blindfold over Iwaizumi’s eyes, his breath hot against the other’s cheek.

“Gonna make it so good for you…” Oikawa whispered against the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear, taking it between his teeth, tugging lightly before pulling away.

Iwaizumi was blinded for a few seconds, the air cold around him.

He gasped when he felt Oikawa straddle his waist, grinding down in small, slow, circular motions. “You’re so hard already… did I make you wait too long…?”

Iwaizumi whimpered, feeling Oikawa move his hips down harder.

“Fuck…” Oikawa breathed out.

From the friction Iwaizumi was feeling, he could tell that Oikawa wasn’t wearing underwear whatsoever under his pretty pink skirt, making Iwaizumi just _that_ much more bothered in his annoying tight jeans.

Oikawa moved away, his lips latching onto Iwaizumi’s jaw, downward on his neck, sucking intently, Iwaizumi eliciting a small moan before Oikawa moved on to give Iwaizumi’s collarbone some attention, his tongue sticking out to lick a stripe on the bone.

Iwaizumi’s breathing rose up a notch, feeling Oikawa’s lips meet downward after every kiss on his muscles, finally feeling him on his lower abdomen.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s fingers work his belt off, pulling it from its loops before he whipped it experimentally in the air.

_Goddammit, no._

Iwaizumi _hated_ whipping, and he thought he’d told Oikawa that the first time they did this. That boy just never listens. Oikawa chuckled before he placed the belt down next to Iwaizumi. “Scared you, did I Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa started kissing his waist, fingers working his button and zipper down, grabbing Iwaizumi by the thighs before he pulled his jeans down along with his boxers.

Oikawa’s eyes raved over Iwaizumi’s hard member, pupils delated.

“Fuck baby, so needy for me…” He mumbled before inching his face downward, his lips teasing the tip of Iwaizumi’s dick. Iwaizumi mouthed a silent groan before he felt Oikawa wrap his lips around his member, Iwaizumi letting out a choked moan at the sudden act.

Oikawa hummed as he stroked his tongue against the underside of Iwaizumi’s dick, his eyes closing from the euphoria as he started moving his head up and down, feeling Iwaizumi tense below him, holding back the involuntary movement of his hips.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi deeper in his mouth, feeling his tip it the back of his throat. Iwaizumi almost lost it when Oikawa swallowed around him, dangerously almost pushed into the pit of his climax before Oikawa pulled off, leaving the cold air to hit at the sensitive skin of Iwaizumi’s member.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa leave the bed once more, his mentality getting ready for what he knew was coming next. Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised the second he felt Oikawa’s fingers pull a condom on his dick, clenching the very base before he pulled his hand away. He then felt the cold lather of lube on his skin, the touch enough to make him moan. He heard Oikawa mirror his moan, and straddle his hips once more.

Without warning, Oikawa all but slammed himself down onto Iwaizumi, both moaning out loud in ecstasy as Oikawa started moving up and down, he sound of skin hitting skin claiming familiarity in Iwaizumi’s head.

Iwaizumi tried steadying his breathing, his hands tugging at the cuffs, the ones he knew would leave a nasty scar later.

“Fuck Iwa-chan, so good…”

Oikawa kept his pace steady, moving his hips up and down, gradually grinding himself above Iwaizumi, making the other hold back their moans.

Iwaizumi was the one having a hard time stifling his mons and groans, feeling every hitch of movement Oikawa is doing, his climax climbing higher and higher to its peak, the familiar boiling heat igniting in his lower abdomen.

The motion kept on repeating until Oikawa takes matters into his own hand, leaning his face downward to pepper kisses all over Iwaizumi’s chest, leaving his mark every five kisses or so, feeling Iwaizumi tense beneath him.

“Do you like that, baby? Are you close yet?”” Oikawa manages between gasps for air, his hands finding his way around Iwaizumi’s blindfold, untying it as it felt on the bed haphazardly. Iwaizumi moaned once he saw the sight before him, Oikawa with the skirt and garters still on, his chest bare, sweat trickling down his ribs. His mouth was parted, breathing in precious air as is hips still moved against Iwaizumi, one hand stroking his shaft hungrily.

They stare into each other’s lust filled eyes for what seemed to be seconds before Oikawa reached out his free hand, circling his fingers around Iwaizumi’s throat.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the action, feeling Oikawa’s fingers tighten around the side of his throat, making the loss of air feel so good, yet so dangerous at the same time.

Iwaizumi moaned out loud, feeling his climax climb higher and faster than anticipated. His moans were however silenced by Oikawa’s limb still attached to his throat.

Iwaizumi was bucking his hips up wildly, meeting Oikawa thrust after thrust of his hips, his moans uncontrollably slipping from his lips.

“ _Ahh…_ Fuck, Iwa-chan, m’ so close!” Oikawa whimpered, his motions speeding up, Iwaizumi groaning under him.

“I should fucking gag you next time huh? You fucking slut, so fucking needy for me…”

_Psh, he’s one to talk about being a slut while he rides me like there’s no fucking tomorrow. The irony._

“Ah , _ah_ so _fucking_ good like that, Iwa-chan… _ahh_ fuck,”

Iwaizumi rutted his hips up particularly hard one final time, eyes meeting with Oikawa’s as he felt Oikawa came around him, his muscles clenching his member. Iwaizumi groaned, feeling Oikawa’s come splatter on his chest, his face (which he totally aimed for, what a kid.) and groaned.

Oikawa wasn’t even done yet, his sub hasn’t even climaxed yet. Oikawa moaned loudly before he brought himself up, continuing his movement as he bring his hips back down and up on Iwaizumi, his oversensitive muscles refusing to keep moving.

He fought it, eyes still peering into Iwaizumi’s, ones which were heavy lidded, dark, and demanding, fighting for his climax.

“Don’t hold back, Iwa-chan, come for me baby,” Oikawa purred as he brought his hips down hard, making Iwaizumi cry out, breaking, shattering into a million pieces as his hips thrusted up to meet with Oikawa’s his climax tearing through him hard.

Oikawa shadowed his voice, riding his high out. The other stilling completely beneath him, falling into uncertain subspace. Oikawa pulled off of Iwaizumi, his knees shaking before he fell on his side on the mattress.

“Fuck…” He muttered, reaching behind the waistband of his skirt, revealing the keys to Iwaizumi’s handcuffs. Iwaizumi was still lost in subspace the moment Oikawa uncuffed him from the bedpost.

Iwaizumi snapped out of it moments after, sitting up as he pulled off the condom, standing up to dispose it. Iwaizumi’s eyes were still blank, his mind still hazy as he grabbed his boxers on the floor, tugging it up his hips. He then walked into the bathroom beside the bed, splashing water on his face, removing every remnant of Oikawa’s come from his facial features.

Once he was done, he exited the small bathroom, searching for his jeans. Iwaizumi stared at the floor beneath his feet, his eyes blinking a few times as he tugged on his jeans when he found it, buttoning it up as his mind wandered all around him.

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

He heard Oikawa suddenly say.

Iwaizumi turned around, expecting Oikawa to be speaking with him. But he wasn’t. Oikawa was on the phone with someone. He’d taken his skirt and garters off, Iwaizumi’s shirt now clinging onto his frame, with the black thigh high socks still hugging his calves.

“No, you don’t understand, I just spoke to him this morning,” Oikawa let out an outraged laugh, one which was too sarcastic to be friendly.

“Liar!” he screamed, making Iwaizumi jump on the ground he was standing on, his eyes catching the light tremble on Oikawa’s hands.

Oikawa stood up, shouting more insults into his phone, so badly in denial that it actually sort of _painful_ to watch.

“No I don’t accept it and I will not accept it and don’t you expect me to anytime soon!” he shouted, tossing his phone across the room, the gadget hitting the wall as it shattered into a thousands of pieces on the floor beneath it.

Iwaizumi tensed, his shirt already on his back, he just has to button it up and leave Oikawa to his own devices, right? That’s what subs usually do, right?

Iwaizumi didn’t even realize that he was staring at Oikawa, his outraged figure still panting, eyes red, burning from the tears he might be holding back, refusing to spill them in front of Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa’s glare fell on him. And on that note Iwaizumi could practically hear his death bell ring.

Iwaizumi didn’t move though. He stood his ground, eyes still boring circles into Oikawa’s

“What the fuck are you still doing here? Leave!” He exclaimed, pointing at the door.

Every fiber of Iwaizumi’s being wanted to exit the door and run for his life. Heck, anyone in the right mind would have. But he didn’t. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

“What do you fucking want?!” Oikawa exclaimed again, hands thrown in the air.

Iwaizumi was silent, words trying to find their way into his head. But he was just blank. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say.

“Leave me the fuck alone, Iwaizumi!” he borderline screamed. Iwaizumi flinched at the sound of his voice, but he didn’t falter. Not even in the slight.

He saw a tear fall from Oikawa’s eye, the sight ripping his heart into shreds. But why?

_I don’t love him. He’s merely a fuck buddy. I’m merely his fuck toy, his play thing…_

Oikawa dropped into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, his palm digging into the sockets of his eyes as he sobbed brokenly, over, over, and over again. Iwaizumi crumbled at that point, his shoulders slumping forward as his eyes softened at the sight of the man before him.

Oikawa was a very frightening dominant, he really is. And it is very rare for a submissive to see this side of their dominant, even if they were boyfriends. Dominants always have this irremovable aura of power and control, but somehow, Oikawa had lost his after just one specific phone call.

Iwaizumi hesitated in his movements. But he shook his head at himself and too a few steps forward. Oikawa didn’t even acknowledge Iwaizumi’s movement. So Iwaizumi thought it might be a good sign.

Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa, the other still not acknowledging his presence, as if the only thing he has was his world and grief, revolving around him. Iwaizumi took another deep breath, his heart racing in his chest.

_I don’t love him, do I?_

Iwaizumi placed his arm over Oikawa’s shoulder, Oikawa flinching at the skin on skin contact. Outside sex, Iwaizumi had never touched Oikawa skin on skin before. Oikawa looked up and sideways at Iwaizumi, his eyes red, puffy and swollen, tears still spilling out of them.

Oikawa broke as he sobbed harder, lunging himself at Iwaizumi, who was thrown back by the action. Iwaizumi stoned. He didn’t know what to do. This had never happened before.

Oikawa shuffled lightly in Iwaizumi’s arm, snaking his own arms around Iwaizumi’s waist as he buried his face against Iwaizumi’s chest, his tears wetting spots on Iwaizumi’s shirt.

Iwaizumi wrapped his other arm around Oikawa, his hand slowly tousling Oikawa’s hair –if not – affectionately.

“You wanna talk about it?” Iwaizumi whispered, placing a light kiss on the top of Oikawa’s head. Oikawa shook his head frantically, face still buried against Iwaizumi. “Okay…”

“Next time you feel bad, you should beat me up or shit like that,” Iwaizumi muttered silently, he wasn’t sure he’d said it himself.

Oikawa shook his head. “I don’t want to fucking hurt you, that was why we had a safe word, remember? I’m a fucking dominant Iwa-chan, not a sadist.”

“Well at least _punch_ me, y’know?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Begging me to punch you, you might as well be a masochist.”

Silence fell around them, their breathing being the only audible sounds.

Iwaizumi later leaned his head back against Oikawa’s too-soft pillows, his spine as if sighing as it rested comfortably on the mattress. Oikawa was still in his arms, his breathing steady, his chest rising and falling quietly on a steady rhythm that made Iwaizumi stare, noticing all his flaws, for once.

He noticed the small freckles Oikawa had across the bridge of his nose, a certain healing scar on the left side of his top forehead, small pimples and blackheads across his nose and chin, and his long eyelashes. The way his hair covers one eye, the small remnants of tears on his lashes.

Iwaizumi frowned to himself, brushing a finger to place Oikawa’s hair away from his face. Oikawa turned peacefully in his sleep, revealing more of his face as his hand snaked away from Iwaizumi and covered his thin lips involuntarily, as if on habit.

Iwaizumi smiled to himself. He never realized how _beautiful_ Oikawa actually looked, but his heart aches at the thought that Oikawa wouldn’t really feel the same way.

Iwaizumi shifted a hand and guided Oikawa’s hand away from his lips, hesitating. Before he all but leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa squirmed, his hand coming back up to cover his lips.

Iwaizumi pulled away and sighed, his eyes closing on his own accord.

Iwaizumi would undeniably still adored Oikawa with his hands around his neck.

Or he did, last time he checked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is more than welcomed  
> no sarcasm intented


End file.
